Rosas que se convirtieron en carmín
by Ashabi
Summary: [Oneshot UA] ¿Será grato recibir una rosa por cada moretón? /Cuarto lugar del Reto: Inicio y Final del foro "La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas".


" _Rosas que se convirtieron en carmín…"_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo la historia es de mi autoría, por lo que está prohibido hacer uso de esta historia sin mí autorización.**_

 _ **Aviso:**_ _ **Este Fic participa del Reto Inicio y Final del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.**_

 _ **Personaje: Tsunade Senju.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **¿Cómo carajos había terminado en esa situación?**

Sus ojos mieles fijan la mirada en un punto específico, sus manos. Ella siempre había cuidado de las palmas de sus delicadas manos, comúnmente era agradable observar esta parte.

Pero hoy no.

De sus palmas chorrea un líquido carmín, con olor a hierro. La sangre va cayendo de sus palmas poco a poco, haciendo que pequeñas gotas se precipiten al suelo cada segundo.

 _Uno, dos, tres…una detrás de otra._

Tiembla como gelatina desde la punta de sus pies hasta la última hebra de su rubio cabello. Ahora su mirada se dirige al cuerpo inerte del suelo, un cuerpo que tiene a su alrededor la misma sangre que la que tiene ella en sus manos.

Los cabellos azules del hombre están esparcidos alrededor de su cabeza, dándole un toque extrañamente celestial. Y como detalle adicional, el pecho del hombre se encuentra perforado por una bala, _la bala que ella por accidente disparó._

El cadáver que está en el suelo, conocido como Dan Katō, _cuando aún vivía_ fue su esposo. El corazón de Tsunade late rápidamente, amenazando con salirse de su pecho, siente que las ventanas tiemblan por la intensidad de estos.

En un principio, cuando apenas eran novios, su corazón repiqueteaba velozmente por el nerviosismo de estar con su amor. Después con el pasar de los años en su matrimonio, su corazón quería salir desbocado por el miedo y terror cuando él llegaba a casa…

* * *

— _Dan._

 _Su voz había salido en un hilo de voz y afianzó más el agarre a la cacerola que tenía en las manos. Este la miró con una sonrisa, una sonrisa hipócrita, y entra sin saludarla._

— _Sirve de comer mujer._

 _Ella asiente como un robot y de inmediato procede a cumplir los deseos de su amado. Camina con el plato en las manos dispuesta a colocarlo en la mesa, pero un fatal error hace que tropiece con todo y plato, llenando la habitación del sonido de la porcelana rompiéndose en miles de pedazos. Tal como su corazón en esos momentos cuando Dan se coloca encima de ella y comienza a propinarle bofetadas, una por cada fragmento de porcelana tirado en el piso._

— _¡Ni para servir de comer sirves Tsunade! ¿Así te crees buena esposa…? ¡Responde estúpida!_

 _Ella solloza por cada golpe recibido y entre gemidos de dolor susurra que es una mala esposa, tal como quiere Dan escucharla. Al terminar de golpearla, este le da una fuerte patada en el estómago. Ella suelta un alarido de dolor, ya no soporta más golpes, le suplica que se detenga y para su suerte él lo hace._

— _Recoge, iré a comer afuera—Espeta el hombre de ojos azules y antes de irse se lava las manos, deshaciéndose de la sangre que había salido de Tsunade con cada golpe._

 _Cuando la puerta se cierra significando la partida de él, se levanta con dificultad y al primer cristal que encuentra observa su reflejo. La sangre no deja de salir de la comisura de sus labios y tiene los ojos llenos de dolor._

* * *

Ella se arrodilla a un lado del cadáver de lo que fue su esposo, y le acaricia el rostro, manchando la lívida piel de carmín. ¿Él la amó verdad? A pesar de los golpes, insultos, ¿La amó como ella no tenía idea?

"Sí, así fue" se dice mentalmente. Que él quizá había tenido una peculiar forma de demostrar su cariño era otra cosa…

* * *

 _Muy entrada la madrugada, Tsunade seguía sin poder dormir. "¿Y si en verdad no soy una buena esposa para él?" piensa entre los sollozos que intenta silenciar sin resultado. Se escuchan pasos subiendo las escaleras de su hogar, entonces ella piensa esperanzada que es Dan. Porque él jamás la golpea en la madrugada, no, entonces por eso es que no teme._

 _Sus deseos se cumplen y el picaporte de la puerta gira a la par que el peli azul asomó la cabeza con timidez. Ella se sentó recargándose en el respaldo de la cama matrimonial y sonrió débilmente, hacer un movimiento con el rostro le causa dolor._

 _Dan entró a paso lento, encendió la luz de la habitación y al llegar a ella, le extiende un gran ramo de rosas._

— _Tsunade como lamento lo de la tarde…estaba muy estresado. Pero tú sabes que te amo, ¿Lo sabes cierto? —Ella no lo nota, pero hay una advertencia en esa pregunta. Sí hubiera contestado negativamente él seguramente habría retomado la golpiza hacia ella. Ahora la bestia puede despertar a esa hora._

 _Pero eso no sucede, toma el ramo y asiente. —Lo sé Dan, comprendo. ¿Sabes cuánto te amo? Demasiado amor. Te amo tanto que no puedo ni siquiera molestarme contigo._

 _Él sonríe, de nuevo hipócritamente, le limpia las lágrimas y la recuesta en su regazo._

 _Esa escena era el pan de cada día de esa relación, él le daba severas golpizas y después regresaba a pedir perdón con un enorme ramo de rosas. Lamentablemente, Tsunade ya no hallaba donde colocar tantos ramos._

* * *

Ahora le incomoda mirar hacia su amado _, o lo que queda de_ , así que mira la puerta corrediza en frente de ella. Detrás de esta puerta se puede descubrir un hermoso jardín, donde ahondan las estatuas adornando las fuentes del lugar. Hasta aquí se escucha el cauce del agua, un sonido agradable que muchas otras veces la relajó. Y esta vez no fue la excepción. Esa casa, había sido de sus abuelos con quienes se había criado.

* * *

 _Ella se convirtió en huérfana a los ocho años de edad, porque sus padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico. Por lo que Hashirama y Mito la acogieron con mucho amor. En los momentos en que abuela y nieta se sentaban en una fuente, Mito le cepillaba el cabello con delicadeza. Tsunade entonces miraba de reojo a la pelirroja y con un puchero se quejaba de que no le gustaba su cabello, que ojala lo hubiera sacado rojo como su abuela. Mito reía divertida y admitía que de niña siempre deseó tener el cabello rubio. Una completa ironía dijo la mujer._

 _Años después murió Hashirama, perdida que a ella le costó mucho superar. Lamentablemente Mito no pudo soportar el dolor de la soledad y murió también; dejándola nuevamente sola. Ella ya era mayor de edad entonces y sacó adelante la casa que le había quedado como herencia._

* * *

Observó mejor a su alrededor Tsunade y sonríe para sus adentros al ver el estilo tradicional que tiene la casa. Estilo que siempre conservó en respeto a la mujer más buena y bella del universo que conoció, Mito Senju o Uzumaki cuando fue soltera.

De golpe recuerda que tiene un cadáver a su lado y regresa la mirada hacia Dan. De sus ojos salen gotas de agua saladas, recorriendo sus mejillas.

 _Gota por gota, saliendo una y otra vez…_

¿Por qué si la amaba _hizo eso_?

Hipa y mira la pistola que está a metros de Dan. Entonces reflexiona que estuvo a punto se ser la que estuviera muerta en el piso, que estuvo a punto de morir. Muchas otras veces se había cuestionado si soportaría quedarse viuda, si quizá compartiría el mismo destino de Mito.

 _Ella asustada negaba con la cabeza y se agarraba de los cabellos, no lo aguantaría. Moriría._

Su mirada se pasea por el cuerpo de Dan y no siente nada, sorprendentemente nada que la destroce. Solo miedo y desesperación, incluso siente un ramalazo de dolor. No está gritando en pena como ella imaginó que sucedería.

 _Ni siquiera se siente viva o muerta…está en un frágil equilibrio…_

Aprieta las manos en un puño y deja escapar un suspiro, ¿Qué cómo carajos había llegado a esa situación? Ya lo comenzaba a recordar.

* * *

 _Ella estaba tranquilamente leyendo, una de las novelas de su mejor amigo Jiraiya. Era una forma de sentir que estaba con él, porque Dan no le dejaba verlo._

 _Por fortuna esa mañana había sido diferente, al ir a comprar los víveres, se encontró con él albino y este le entregó el libro que ahora estaba leyendo. Jiraiya le había preguntado con preocupación sobre sus ojeras y moretones en las mejillas. Esta dijo que se había caído y el otro ingenuo, le creyó._

 _Suelta una delicada carcajada ante la ocurrencia del protagonista, disfrutando de lo lindo la lectura, cuando de pronto escucha un portazo y en segundos estaba acorralada contra la pared. Solo suena el sonido del libro al caerse._

— _¡Te vi hablando con ese cabrón! ¿¡Que te había dicho Tsunade!? ¡Dímelo!_

 _Ella lo mira con pánico, hoy la mirada de Dan era más siniestra de lo normal. Puede hasta jurar que destellan en tonos rojos. Entonces la toma de la barbilla con rudeza; ella no responde a sus palabras y él se enfurece aún más._

— _¡Te hice una pregunta Tsunade! —Y le cruza la cara de un bofetón que la lanza al suelo._

 _El gemido de dolor de ella al caer y el sonido del impacto por la caída surca la habitación, así como también el sonido de un cajón abrirse. Ella levanta la mirada temerosa para encontrarse con que su esposo le apuntaba con una pistola, abre la boca sorprendida._

— _¡Eres mía Tsunade, y me tenías que obedecer! ¡Yo te amo…pero creo que ya no te soporto! Siempre tan linda, siempre tan inteligente…tan estúpida al recibir las rosas…tan desobediente cuando yo te había dicho que no te acercaras a ningún hombre, especialmente a ese bastardo…_

 _Ella tiene los ojos muy abiertos, recibiendo cada palabra y temblando al imaginar que Dan le va a disparar. Porque lo hará, el brillo sádico que tiene su marido se lo confirma._

 _¡Pero ella aún quiere vivir! ¡Aún desea que no haya conflictos entre ellos! Sin pensarlo se levanta del suelo y se abalanza hacia el peli azul, intentando arrebatarle el arma._

— _¡BASTA DAN! ¿Por qué quieres dispararme? ¿Qué te pasa? —Dice y no está segura de haber pronunciado esas palabras._

 _El forcejeo sigue y él sonríe de una forma que la deja un segundo paralizada—Porque eres la canción que yo no debí tocar…la mejor canción jamás sonada y ya no sé qué hacer…_

 _Ella no entiende esas palabras, solo sabe que a Dan le encantan los instrumentos y que no hay momento para reflexionar sobre las palabras que el pronunció._

 _Inesperadamente el forcejeo frena cuando por accidente se dispara el arma…_

 _Los dos se quedan quietos mirándose a los ojos, con él pánico surcándoles. Al mismo tiempo bajan la mirada lentamente y notan como del pecho de él brota un líquido rojizo en abundancia. El peli azul lanza el arma y se desploma en el suelo con un sonido sordo. Tsunade lo recostó y no pudo evitar poner las manos en la herida, ella había deseado concluir sus estudios de medicina pero su esposo jamás lo permitió._

 _Dan no tarda en cerrar los ojos para no volverlos a abrir jamás. Entonces ella no reacciona, solo se levanta y se aleja una buena distancia del cadáver. Alrededor del cuerpo comienza a surgir un gran charco de líquido color carmín…_

* * *

Su corazón vuelve a acelerarse, pero ahora tan fuerte que siente que se le romperán los tímpanos. Todo le pulsa y necesita huir de ese lugar, correr y no dar marcha atrás. Tsunade se mira por última vez las palmas de las manos, la sangre ya está seca.

Un sonido más comienza a sonar, el sonido de una patrulla. Sonido que cesa cuando el coche se estaciona afuera de la bella casa. Del auto salen dos oficiales, dispuestos a saber el porqué del reporte de los vecinos sobre gritos y un disparo.

La rubia se muerde el labio, y jadea al pensar que puede perder la libertad. No está bien lo que piensa, ella quiere ser valiente como el protagonista del libro de Jiraiya; Naruto. Quedarse y declarar, afrontar lo que venga. Pero sus valores y principios se van a segundo plano porque su instinto y desesperación ordenan que desaparezca, que huya de esa casa.

Tsunade entonces se dirige hacia la puerta trasera con lentitud, sale minuciosamente cuidando de no hacer ruido y comienza a dirigirse a la salida del vecindario a gran velocidad. Quiere huir lejos de allí…

 _Pasos apresurados a la par de su desembocado y herido corazón…_

Las lágrimas de nuevo comienzan a salir de sus orbes miel y coloca una mano en su corazón. Le duele la falta de aire, le duele saber que por unas simples rosas que la hacían perdonarlo, había sucedido todo esto. "Si le hubiera puesto un alto…" piensa tristemente.

Mira atrás mientras sigue corriendo, todavía alcanza a ver la grandeza de lo que fue su hogar la mayor parte de su vida. Recuerda a Dan con una sonrisa débil y suspira volviendo a ver enfrente.

 **No le quedaba de otra, a veces lo mejor era olvidar.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ojalá les haya gustado este OS. Es mi primera vez participando en el foro y la razón por la que entré es que quise retarme a mí misma, saber que soy capaz de hacer. Casi me arranco los pelos al ver las frases que me tocaron y no sabía que carajos hacer xD, pero llegó a mi cabeza esta idea._

 _Aclaro que aquí Tsunade es hija única y como leyeron, los personajes aquí tienen una personalidad distinta. Según el contador de palabras, mi historia cuenta con 2131 palabras, por lo que cumple la característica de más de mil._

 _Hasta aquí escribo, les deseo suerte a las demás personas que están compitiendo. Saludos y abrazos. No olviden dejar review /n.n/_

 _Att: Ashabi_


End file.
